


Secret

by rhapsodicallyhere



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodicallyhere/pseuds/rhapsodicallyhere
Summary: History doesn't really repeat itself, but it often rhymes.Seulgi wishes that didn't apply to her love life.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 2





	Secret

Seulgi finds her with a secret scratching at her throat, desperate to spill out of her lips. Sickly sweet, thick as syrup, ever so tantalizing to share. She hopes Irene doesn't notice it, her voice changing as it coats her mouth. 

"Maybe she does," Seulgi thinks. Maybe she notices the way Seulgi's laugh is a little too reedy, her fingers playing at the seams of her sweater. It's nothing too obvious, but Irene always had a way of unraveling Seulgi, somehow always seeming to know what Seulgi was thinking, even if she never acted upon it. 

Well, it wasn't like Seulgi was good at hiding her emotions anyways. She laughs nervously at some random comment Irene makes, nothing out of the ordinary, and Irene stops. Small grin still painting her features, eyebrows raised upwards in a teasing look. 

"Is everything okay?" Irene says, with that lilt in her voice that says too little and too much all at the same time. "You seem nervous." 

A pause. "I'm a little sick." Seulgi thinks it's a poor attempt at dodging the question, but Irene doesn't think so. Instead of pushing the matter, she just continues forward, accepting it with a knowing nod. Seulgi finds herself grasping at words she can't think of. 

It's what Seulgi hoped for; for her feelings to be hidden in her heart once more, the status quo unchanged. But it's not what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> im not dead 
> 
> this is just a placeholder lol


End file.
